I Like That
by XxXJezabelXxX
Summary: Usagi-san had a thought and decided to say it...until Misaki hears him and is appalled by it. Now Usagi-san has yet to show him his "answer"


Hey guys! I'm back again with another story of Junjou Romantica! When my laptop was getting fixed, I was dealing with two stories at the same time and thanks to my editors/best friends Stephanie and Genove:D without them I don't think I could've finished itJ So thank you guys for pushing me and giving inspiration:3 and my boys in Tennis^_^ So enough rambling and on to the story…oh and its a lemon^/^ I was forced to write it e_e…Enjoy:DD! -Jezebel

I do NOT own Junjou Romantica if it did I would be making Season four right nowxD

I Like That

Misaki was cleaning the dishes when he felt two strong arm go around his waist. It's been eight years now and Misaki was used to this. He sighed in annoyance as he dried off his hands.

"Usagi-san," Misaki said as he tried to pry Akihiko's arms. "I still got things to do around here, let go." Akihiko Kissed his neck.

"Well I need my Misaki now." he purred. Misaki's eyes widened as he felt Akihiko's hands go under his shirt.

"No Usagi-san," he pushed the other man away. Akihiko frowned. Misaki put his apron away began to walk away. Akihiko leaned on the counter and took a glance of Misaki's body. He smirked as a thought hit him.

"Like that ass." he mumbled. Misaki stopped halfway up the stairs and turned to stare at him.

"What did you say?" Akihiko lit up his cigarette and inhaled.

"Nothing." he stated. Misaki only glared at him.

"Baka Usagi!" Misaki shouted._ He's always saying weird things! _he thought as he blushed.

Then Misaki glanced back as he was walking up the stairs once again. The stare that Akihiko gave him was a gaze. A gaze full of lust. Misaki grunted and fully turned towards Akihiko at the top of the stairs and asked, "W-what are you staring at?" Akihiko blinked an sighed.

"Your ass." he simply said.

Misaki gaped at him and yelled, "What about it! There's nothing there!" Akihiko smiled behind his hand.

'Oh, but my Misaki," he cooed. "There is something there." In swift strides, Misaki didn't have enough time to get away as Akihiko pinned him against the wall.

"Pervert!" Misaki shouted at the man. "You stupid rabbit!" Akihiko pinned both hands into his large hand and wrapped his arm around his waist. Misaki gulped as he felt Akihiko's hand slide down his back.

"No, Usagi-san." he whimpered. Akihiko chuckled.

"Misaki…" he whispered. "You do have something…_there_." he grabbed his butt to emphasize his meaning. Misaki squirmed and squeaked. Akihiko grinned. The boy was struggling against the taller man, but only made him tighten his grasp.

"Stop Usagi-san!"

That's when he heard the distinctive sound…of a zipper being unzipped.

"Here? On the wall?" he shrieked as he began to kick the man but with no avail.

"What? Unless you want to do it somewhere else other than here?" Akihiko said as his hands were shifting inside Misaki's pants.

_Oh crap! _he mentally kicked himself for not getting away fast enough.

"Why are you doing this!' he shouted. "Why can't you wait, you sex-crazed rabbit!" Akihiko quirked an eyebrow.

"Misaki," he said, "You wanted to know what I was staring at and you're going to get your answer." he began raining kisses on Misaki's neck as his hand started massaging his butt.

"U-usagi…" he panted. Akihiko grinned.

"Misaki," he whispered close to his ear making him shiver. Akihiko picked him up and threw him over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" Misaki started to wriggle. Akihiko patted his butt.

"You're so cute." Akihiko closed the door and dropped him onto the duvet covers. Akihiko put his knee between Misaki's legs so he won't escape while loosening his tie. Misaki's mind was in panic mode and he wished he pretended not to hear Akihiko in the beginning. He finally came out of his thoughts when he noticed Akihiko had unbuttoned his pants and took them off along with his underwear. Akihiko gazed at him hungrily and was inching towards him. Akihiko pressed his lips against Misaki's soft lips and prodded his tongue deep into his mouth. Misaki felt the wet organ with his own.

"A-ahhh." Misaki gasped as he tried to pull away.

"No you don't." Akihiko said as he pulled Misaki back in for another kiss. Misaki felt Akihiko's hand reach under his shirt and rubbed his torso. Misaki's mind was beginning to fog with the sensations and part of that didn't know what to do…until he finally put his hands against Akihiko's mouth.

"Fine!" he screamed. "I do have something there! Are you happy?" Akihiko stared dumbfounded and his gaze softened.

"Oh Misaki, I have yet to give you my answer." Misaki yelped when he was flipped onto his stomach. Misaki held back his voice when he felt warm hands groping his butt and son Misaki was biting his lip as he heard Akihiko unbuttoning his shirt and unzipped his pants.

"N-no." Misaki pleaded.

"Shhh." Akihiko shushed Misaki as he stroked Misaki's member.

'U-ughh." Misaki groaned into the mattress. Akihiko hummed.

"Don't hold back, let me hear that sweet voice of yours." Misaki pressed against the pillow and moaned. Akihiko pushed his finger inside slowly. Misaki whimpered in shock as he felt this familiar sensation many times before.

"Wait, Usagi-!" he cried out when Akihiko's fingers were pumping out of him in a slow pace. Akihiko leaned in a licked up a trail up Misaki's neck behind his ear while adding a another finger, stretching him.

"Misaki." Akihiko growled as he was impatient. He needed to feel Misaki's warmth surrounding him. Akihiko pulled out his fingers and taking off Misaki's last clothing garment and tossing it to the floor with the rest of the clothes.

"You see, Misaki…" he said. "If you didn't have an ass, I wouldn't be able to do this," he grabbed his ass and slowly entered into Misaki.

Misaki realized what was happening. He started gasping and yelling incoherently at him.

"Usagi-! Stop!" Akihiko sneered and said, "Misaki, I'm only giving you my answer." as he squeezed his ass. "I wouldn't be able to grab you cute little-" then he flipped Misaki over so they were face to face with him. "Ass."

Misaki blushed redder than a tomato. Akihiko grabbed his ass and lifted Misaki's hips to get a better angle and thrusted once.

"Ungh!" Misaki turned his head to the side as he used his arm a muffler. Akihiko pulled out sickeningly slow.

"This is why I like- no wait scratched that." as he plunged back in, picking up the pace. "I love that ass." Misaki was moaning as he gripped the white sheets until knuckles turned white. Akihiko grunted as he felt Misaki's insides squeezing around him.

"If you didn't have an ass, I couldn't grab it and give you so much pleasure." Misaki arched his back as he cried out. Akihiko slid Misaki's knee up as went deeper and faster. Misaki was seeing bright spots dancing behind his eyelids.

"Usagi-san!" Akihiko pounced on him and began sucking on Misaki's neck, leaving a blotchy red mark. Akihiko's hands were kneading Misaki's ass while Misaki writhed underneath him.

"Aahhh…Usa-gi-!" he chocked back a groan. Akihiko brought one hand between their hot slick, bodies and flicked his hand up and down Misaki's member.

"Misaki…"

Misaki was on the edge of releasing. He could feel the heat pooling in his gut.

"I-I-I… can't!" he grabbed hold of Akihiko's shoulders and was shuddering as Akihiko was now thrusting harder, hitting that sweet spot inside. Misaki's breath hitched and his crys were getting louder. He threw his head back in ecstasy as he came. Akihiko tugged his hips closer as he too, was getting closer to his release. Soon Akihiko grunted and came, falling into a heap on top of an exhausted Misaki. Akihiko rolled off pulling Misaki closer to his chest. Akihiko chuckled.

"See… I told you something was there." Misaki turned his head slowly glancing at the man.

"Usagi-san?" he asked.

Akihiko smiled as if he was going to get an award. "Yes, my Misaki?" what he didn't see was a pillow barreling towards his face.

"Baka! Baka Usagi!" Misaki bolted up and limped his way towards the bathroom mumbling to himself and closed the door behind him.

Akihiko rose and leaned on his elbows while his hands were supporting his chin.

"Like I said… like that ass." he mused as he lit a cigarette.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hello again:D I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it ^_^ I don't know what possessed me to write this fic O_o….But moving onxD I don't know if you noticed but when I was writing this I was kinda like...avoiding the sex scene but as to my likings I was forced to write the scene (Stephanie…XD) I think it sucked, but like I said I hope you enjoyed reading this and let me know what you think of it:3 Now onto writing my 3rd story:D Bye!~

-XxXJezebelXxX

P.S. a big THANK YOU to all the people who have reviewed/favored my last story! Thank you guys and you all know who you are:3


End file.
